


PJO Femslash Week

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Domestic, F/F, First Kiss, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my pieces for 2016 PJO femslash week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reynabeth first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: minor character death, mention of disorderly conduct, mention of assault. Tell me if I missed a trigger, please.

“Hey.” A voice at Reyna’s door stirred her from her paperwork.

She had been at the forms for six hours. The approval to build a playground outside the school took half that time alone. Along with that, there was a disorderly conduct report, and an assault charge. Reyna made a mental note to hire more police for the city.

“Reyna?” The voice rose in pitch, concerned. “Are you okay?”

She rose from her chair, rubbing her rear ruefully. She should have remembered to walk around every half hour or so. Reyna removed her reading glasses and stuck them in her back pocket as she found Annabeth waiting for her.

She looked amazing. Her hair was gathered into a ponytail, and she wore a TARDIS t-shirt and black jeans. A brown leather jacket completed the picture of Reyna’s adorable date.

Annabeth was also carrying an umbrella emblazoned with pastel owls. Reyna noted, for the first time, that it was storming wildly outside.

“I feel underdressed,” Reyna said by way of greeting, gesturing to herself to encompass her ratty jeans and plain cream shirt. Her hair was out of its braid, which was unusual.

“Do you forget I was coming?” Annabeth smirked.

“No?” Reyna smiled in spite of herself. “Give me a minute. I’ll change and grab an umbrella.”

Reyna darted to her room on the opposite side of the apartment and tore through her minuscule closet in search for an unripped pair of jeans and her tan coat. She changed quickly, braided her hair, and took her lime green umbrella its hook.

She went back to the front hall. Annabeth was in the process of buttoning her jacket back up.

“Cute,” the other girl said when she looked up. “I think cream suits you.”

“Thanks, Miss Whovian.”

They took the stairs down to the ground floor, due to Reyna’s complaint that her butt was numb and she needed exercise.

“So where are we going?” Reyna asked once they were out in the storm. The two girls put their umbrellas up and held hands with their free hands to keep from getting lost, as the storm made it hard to see. The lampposts did little to illuminate the city.

“Caffeina’s,” Annabeth said, expertly navigating them to a street that branched off the main road.

Reyna laughed, and a roll of thunder echoed the sentiment. “You’re taking me to _Caffeina’s_ on our first date in New Rome?”

Annabeth stopped short. “If you don’t like it…”

“No!” Reyna said as fast as she could get the words out. “I love Caffeina’s. I just never would have pegged you for a coffee-shop-date kind of girl. More like dates like the Museum of Science in Boston we went to when I visited the East Coast.”

“I did research,” Annabeth admitted. “Most of the stats show that a coffee shop is the best place when the relationship is just starting off. Coffee shop dates are most often the kind of dates that result in the couple’s first kiss-” She broke off, and Reyna could tell that she was blushing through the darkness.

“Sorry,” she muttered quickly, and dragged Reyna down the street without another word.

They reached Caffeina’s just as the first lightning lit up the sky with false daylight. Reyna saw the blonde girl flinch in response.

“Annabeth,” Reyna said, opening the door for her. “Are you scared of thunderstorms?”

“No!” she exclaimed, attracting the attention of other Caffeina’s customers. She lowered her voice and added sheepishly, “Maybe a little bit. But there is a story behind it, as there is to everything. I’ll tell you when we sit down.”

“I should warn you,” Reyna told her date. “I only have enough money to buy _one_ person a coffee and something to eat.”

“I brought enough money to buy enough from here to feed most of Camp Half-Blood. We’ll be fine.”

They stood in line. Annabeth stared at the menu on the wall behind the counter, her eyes darting about. The sudden lighting of Caffeina’s contrasted starkly with the darkness right outside the window, and Reyna felt that she could see more clearly than usual. She knew what she was getting. She always got the same thing: a small hot or iced caffè latte, depending on the season, and a chocolate chunk muffin if she wanted something to eat.

“I’m gonna get a skinny mocha and a chocolate chip cookie,” Annabeth said, startling Reyna back into the coffee shop. “You?”

Reyna rattled off her order of Annabeth, and repeated it to the barista. Annabeth added her order and placed it under their names.

They lingered until their orders were called, paid, and took a table in the back of the brightly-lit café.

“Story,” Reyna prompted. “Why are you scared of thunderstorms?”

“It’s not _thunderstorms_ exactly.” Annabeth sipped her mocha. “It’s lightning. When I was a little kid, I knew a boy named Evan. He was my neighbor and he used to be my babysitter. One time, there was a huge storm and he went outside and started scratching the windows and door. Scared me to death. He was outside when my dad and step-mom came home, so I figured that he’s gone home. Then the next day-” she bit her cookie, swallowed, and continued. “-I learned that he got hit by lightning. He died, and I never went outside during a storm unless it was really important.”

They sat in silence. The two had finished their coffees and chocolate treats before Reyna realized what meaning Annabeth’s final sentence carried.

“But you came to pick me up,” she realized. “You could have cancelled, or moved it to a different day.”

“You’re important.” Annabeth met her eyes. “You’re important to me, so I braved the storm to see you.”

Reyna’s heart grew about ten sizes. She stood up and threw out her coffee cup and the bag that held her muffin. Annabeth followed suit, and they left Caffeina’s.

The rain had lessened, but there were still significant amounts of water pouring out of the sky.

“Crap,” Annabeth said. “We both left our umbrellas inside. I’ll get them.” The rain had flattened her hair and turned it dark.

“Wait.” Reyna grabbed her wrist as the daughter of Athena started to go back inside. “I want to do something first.”

Reyna pulled Annabeth against her, arms encircling her waist. “Trust me?”

Annabeth’s voice was barely a whisper. “Always.”

Their lips met.

Annabeth’s lips tasted of chocolate. That was predictable, of course, but Reyna loved it all the same. Annabeth’s hands gripped her shoulders and Reyna was unexpectedly pushed against a lamppost.

The rain poured down around them. A pool of light surrounded the two girls as they continued to kiss.

The pressure suddenly left Reyna’s lips, and she chased the kiss. The next second, Annabeth’s lips were back on hers, and Reyna’s mouth opened and her eyes closed.

The moment Annabeth moved away, Reyna started to laugh. Loud, excited, delighted laughter filled the street. Annabeth silenced her with another kiss.

“What’s funny?” she asked.

“The fact that I actually kissed Annabeth Chase like I wanted to for a really long time.”

“Well, get used to it, Praetor,” Annabeth said, pressing yet another kiss to Reyna’s mouth.


	2. Day Two: Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pipeyna fantasy au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: minor character death, forced coming out, swear word (goddamn). Tell me if I missed a trigger, please.

“Hey, Ryan,” Reyna’s commander called. “We’ve got a report of a girl thief. She stole a dragon.”

“She stole a dragon?” Reyna repeated, her voice squeaking in her surprise. Thieves rarely got into the base, and they usually stole minor things, like the golden captain’s buttons and the silver saddles reserved to the honor guard. Never dragons.

The commander, Hedge, grumbled, “You sound like a goddamn girl, Ramírez. I’m sending you on the mission to apprehend her and get the dragon back. Good mission for a new ensign. The dragon is mint green and lavender. Its name is Percaline.”

Reyna left, scratching her short hair. She wasn’t used to the short haircut required of the military dragon riders, or to binding her chest to pass as a boy.

She had always wanted to join the military, even after seeing the effect of the Sand Wars on her father. He was paranoid and delusional, and he’d mistaken Reyna for an Inaqi enemy and attacked her. Reyna’s sister Hylla killed him, but she told the police that he attacked Reyna and killed himself by accident.

She found her little space at the back of the stables. Her assigned dragon, Armorially, was waiting patiently for her. Armorially was well-muscled, with orange scales on his back and curly tail, and a dark blue underbelly and eagle-like muscled wings. The crest on the back of his neck and the scales on his long snout were the same blue. Even his eyes, claws, and long straight horns were the color of the deep sea.

Reyna was wearing her uniform pants and boots (close-fitting purple pants and two-lipped yellow boots with purple trim and soles), but she donned her tunic, a long-sleeved purple thing with yellow stripes across the chest and yellow cuffs. It was surprisingly comfortable, and the yellow lines on her shoulder indicated her rank as ensign.

Armorially’s saddle, reins, and bridle were regulation black. Reyna attached these things in the appropriate places, opened the door, and led her dragon out to the field to mount. Realizing that she didn’t have a direction to go, she located Hedge, who was walking around yelling at junior grade lieutenants. “Captain! Do you know which way she went?”

“East, Ramírez!” he called to her. “Toward the Alurn Mountains!”

“Thank you, Commander!” Reyna spurred Armorially in the right direction.

The search took almost five hours. Reyna searched every nook and cranny in the mountains. She was lucky that the mountain range was small and she had started early.

Reyna was about to give up when she heard singing coming from a cave that she must have missed in the scan of the area.

“ _People change, And instantly. I'm not the same girl, I used to be. I can't erase all the memories, But I can explain, If you're listening. People change, Not just me.”_

She left Armorially tied to a lonely tree and climbed down the gentle cliff to the nearby cave. The singing was louder, and recognizable. Reyna was never much for music, but it was hard not to recognize the voice of Piper McLean, a singer from Ecarami. She had been in a messy incident involving her now-ex-boyfriend declaring to the world that she was actually a lesbian. She went crazy and attacked him after finding out. Then she dropped off the radar.

Reyna had just found one of the most famous singers in the world.

“Puereo air force!” Reyna called, deepening her voice as best she could. She had to work on that.

The singer was leaning against the belly of a mint green and lavender dragon. She wore a red and white striped tunic, white legging, and red shoes. Her hair was braided over her shoulder, and her face was gaunt and pale, which had a strange effect on her normally darker skin. But she was still very beautiful, and her singing only amplified this.

The dragon, Percaline, Reyna guessed, was lying on its side. Its feet – her feet, Reyna thought, noting the lack of horns – looked more like paws, and hard crystals protruded from the backs of her legs. Her crest and ear ruff were both lavender and spiky. Huge delicate wings, even bigger than Armorially’s, were adjusted around the slim dragon as to make room for Piper.

The singer had looked up when Reyna had announced herself. Her eyes gleamed in the light of the torches set all around the cave, making it impossible for Reyna to ascertain their color. Perhaps they didn’t stay one color at all.

“Air force?” Piper asked. “Have you come to take Percaline from me?”

The dragon grunted disagreeably.

Reyna couldn’t lie to this strange, beautiful girl. “Yes.” She felt compelled to add: “This dragon was stolen – I presume by you – and I have been tasked with returning her.”

Piper’s eyes flickered over Reyna, once, twice, three times. “Bit feminine for the military, aren’t you? Do you have a name? Tell me honestly.”

Before she could stop herself, without quite knowing why, Reyna blurted, “Reyna Ramírez.”

Piper smiled a warm, friendly smile. “Not a very boyish name, _Reyna_. Be honest with me. Are you a woman?”

“Yes.” Reyna clapped her hands over her mouth. “Why did I tell you that?” Her voice was muffled.

Piper smiled even wider. “I have magic. I can make people do what I want. How would you like to make a deal?”

“Alright,” Reyna said. This girl was very intriguing.

“I should make it clear,” Piper said amicably. “If you go through with the deal, you don’t get the dragon back. Still good?”

The ensign nodded.

“I get to keep Percaline and you tell your superior officer that you never found me. In exchange, I won’t tell anyone that you’re actually a girl.”

Reyna hesitated. “Won’t you use your magic on me and escape anyway?”

Piper looked nervous for the first time. “Because I don’t want to ruin my chances.”

“Of what?”

“Going on a date with you.”

Reyna frowned and opened her mouth, then closed it again.

“If you don’t like girls, that’s alright,” Piper said hastily. “The rest of the offer still stands, and I won’t force you into anything.”

“And if I agree?” Reyna asked, considering the idea of going on a date with Piper McLean. “And yes, I like girls. I’m bisexual.”

“Then the next time I’ll see you is your next off-duty night, 7 P.M. at Louise’s in the town just outside your base. I assume even air force personnel get a night off.”

“We do.” And Reyna grinned in. “See you Sunday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the art for Piper and Reyna and their dragons!
> 
> Reyna: http://katrussel.deviantart.com/art/Reyna-and-Armorially-from-PJO-Femslash-Week-2016-630151337?ga_submit_new=10%253A1472001578  
> Piper: http://katrussel.deviantart.com/art/Piper-and-Percaline-from-PJO-Femslash-Week-2016-630150185?ga_submit_new=10%253A1472001458


	3. Day 3: Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theyna listening to music and cooking.

“Thalia, could you pass me the chocolate chips?”

A muffled groan answered Reyna’s request and she spun around to check on her girlfriend.

The daughter of Zeus’s mouth was smudged with melted chocolate.” Two more,” she said, looking imploringly at Reyna.

“I need one cup,” Reyna said. “Then you can have the rest, as long as I get a few too.”

Thalia considered, then handed the bag over. “What next?”

“Dump in the chopped pecans and a cup of chocolate chips,” Reyna ordered, going to her iPod to change the music. The next song she liked in the playlist was _Girls Like Girls_ by Hayley Kiyoko. Reyna smiled and skipped to that song.

Thalia apparently knew what to do, because she turned on the mixer to medium speed. Reyna watched over her shoulder. “I can’t wait to eat these.”

Once the mixing was done, the two rolled the dough into a bunch of palm-sized balls and put them in the oven.

“What do you want to do while we wait?” Reyna asked over the song _Underground_ by Anna Waronker.

Thalia grinned cheekily. “I have a few ideas.”

Reyna hit her with a spatula.


	4. Day 4: Science Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalianca science fiction meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: drug use. Tell me if I missed a trigger, please.

The transport docked and Bianca’s heart let out a cheer.

The massive space station was layered over one of Jupiter’s moons, Ganymede. It was home to over a million people and the galaxy’s best school for exobiology, Maria Clymenia University.

Bianca had wanted to study exobiology since her brother had found a baby from a then-undiscovered species. Bianca had christened it the _Nicolus Lacertilia_ and given it over to the local exobiology institute. She had also assisted in learning about it and had discovered a special regenerative mutation, at the age of twelve.

That event has triggered her fascination with alien biology, with a particular interest in genetic mutations.

She stepped off the transport, into the port, and threw her arms into the air. Others were having similar reactions, whooping and hollering. Bianca recognized one of her classmates from exobiology class in high school on Pluto.

After a few moment of celebration, Bianca went to find her cases from the belt that carried everyone’s bags. Her two suitcases were a matching set, one of a kind.

After leaving the port, Bianca set off with her cases down the street. Her new apartment was only a few blocks away from the port, but down a ways, into the depths of the station.

Her home was just one level above the most famous nightclub in the solar system. It was disappointing that she wasn’t closer to the university, but Bianca couldn’t afford an expensive apartment, and Maria Clymenia didn’t have dorms. Her father was rich, but he had insisted that Bianca not take any of his money for university and her adult life.

She took the lift up to her floor and found her apartment. She used the key she had gotten from the real estate man, who was a disagreeable Mercurian.

She unpacked quickly and left the apartment, knocking on the door next to her. She figured she should get to know her neighbors.

The door opened and a girl with green-dyed hair grinned at her. “Hi, I’m Naomi Lockhart! Are you my neighbor? Come on in!”

The two chatted late into the night. It was almost midnight when Naomi said suddenly, “We should go to Reincarnation! They’re having a rave tonight. My friend Thalia will be there. Do you have any rave clothes?”

Bianca protested profusely, but Naomi wasn’t having any of it. She used what Bianca had said about attending Maria Clymenia against her. “University doesn’t start for another month and a half!”

“Fine,” Bianca conceded. “But I’m not getting any tattoos. _Especially_ not where you told me you have one.”

In moments, Bianca was decked out in furs and florescent jewelry. “I’m not sure about this…”

“You look great,” Naomi giggled. She was wearing similar attire.

She dragged Bianca out of the building and down three levels to the club Reincarnation. A girl who had black hair dyed with blue streaks ran up to them. She wore gloves with glowing lights in the center that shot beams of light when she waved them. She was laughing. “Hey Naomi! You brought a friend. What’s your name?”

Bianca introduced herself. The longer she was around her, she noticed signs on the girl (who was Thalia) that marked her as a Jovian. The clipped-off vowels that pegged her as a non-native speaker of Plutonic, which Bianca and Naomi both spoke fluently. Her electric blue eyes that were only found on Jupiter natives. Her height and nose shape also contributed to the general Jovian image.

She was also high. She giggled and talked in a way that a person not under the influence of ecstasy would not.

“Hey, Naomi?” Bianca called to her new friend after an hour of blazing lights and pounding music. “I’m gonna go back to my apartment with Thalia and help her sleep off the drug. I’ll see you later.”

Bianca towed Thalia up three levels, back to her apartment. Thalia giggled the whole way. She tucked the tittering Jovian into her bed and fell asleep on the couch.

When she woke up, she went to check on Thalia. The girl was sleeping soundly, so Bianca made her toast and coffee, woke her up, and plunked her in front of Saturday morning cartoons that played on the viewscreen.

By nightfall, Thalia was back to a non-high state. She was sullen, and when prompted, told Bianca that she had nowhere to stay.

“Where have you been living?” Bianca cried, in heavily accented Jovic.

Thalia mumbled a few words, and repeated them in Plutonic at Bianca’s blank look. “In an old place. I think it was a bar at some point.”

“That’s it,” Bianca said. “You’re living with me until I can get you on your feet, financially speaking. I’m also going to teach you fluent Plutonic and Dianese, which is spoken galactically. It’s rare to meet someone who doesn’t speak it. But only if you stay clean.”

“Fine,” Thalia said, smiling. “I happen to be good at exobiology.” She pointed at Bianca’s thin electronic reader. “I noticed an exobiology book. I can help you study.”

“Deal.”

And they shook.

For five weeks, the two girls helped each other. They shared their stories, interests, and little bits about their personal lives. Bianca spent an entire afternoon telling Thalia how she got into exobiology. Thalia regaled her tales of running amok with her two friends, a Mercurian called Luke and a Minervean named Annabeth. Bianca was impressed. Minerveans were among the smartest species in the galaxy.

Just before Thalia left (she had found a new house on the same level), she turned to Bianca at 4:39 in the afternoon. It was August 25 in the year 2416, and Bianca would never forget what Thalia Grace said to her:

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Bianca never forgot her answer, either. “I do.”

Five years later, she and Thalia were both wearing white dresses, she said the same words, and Thalia became her wife.


	5. Day Five: Time Periods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pipabeth Victorian AU.

“Mother, I do not think you understand,” Annabeth said, ducking away from her mother, who was closing in on her with a dress. It was long sleeved and dark purple. The neckline would not have been flattering on anyone. “I am not going to your party. Percy invited me to go riding with him, and I cannot turn him down.”

“I am beginning to think Perseus carries a torch for you,” Lady Athena said, picking a necklace out of Annabeth’s minuscule jewelry box.

“Please,” Annabeth laughed. “Everyone knows that he is enraptured with a stablehand.”

“I promised Tristan McLean that you would meet his daughter. It would do you good to have a female friend.”

Annabeth spun to face her mother. “Tristan McLean’s daughter?” She had often heard of the prestigious actor’s daughter. She was much like Annabeth, in the sense that she refused her noble title in favor of more boyish pursuits. The newspapers very much liked to gossip about her. Her father could not rein her in, and her mother was absent. “She will be at your party?”

“She and her father have heard much about your father and me,” the lady said proudly. If she had a fatal flaw, Annabeth thought, it would certainly be pride. She had undoubtedly inherited her own pride from Athena.

“All right, Mother,” Annabeth conceded. “I wish to meet Piper McLean, so I will attend the party. But on one condition.”

Her mother waved a hand and tilted her head as a means of signaling Annabeth to continue.

“I will dress myself.”

Athena turned a peculiar grayish color, but agreed. “Eight o’clock sharp, Annabeth. Do not be late.”

Annabeth waited patiently until her mother had dropped the hideous dress upon the bed and left her sizable room.

Most of Annabeth’s formal clothes and jewels were in soft colors that matched her light hair and pale gray eyes. Her favorite fancy dress was pale blue, with capped sleeves and an asymmetrical hem. It was not like the bulky, restraining dresses that nobility often wore, but light and smooth. Annabeth had gotten in the good graces of a noble man called Will, whose half aunt was the most famous city dressmaker. Will had acquired the dress from her and given it to Annabeth has a sixteenth birthday gift.

She wore this, with a rose gold pendant in the shape of an owl. Along with these, she wore her hair pinned up and white silk shoes. Concealed under her full length dress was a bronze dagger, which she took everywhere.

She descended the stairs into the ballroom of her family’s stately home. People who had arrived early were already dancing. Athena was conversing with a man and a teenaged girl. Annabeth went to meet them. She curtsied and introduced herself.

The girl, who was obviously Piper, did not curtsey. Instead, she said, “Annabeth Chase? I thought you would be taller.”

Taken aback, Annabeth said, “What?” in a startled sort of way.

“Your father told mine all about you,” Piper said cheerfully. “I knew I was going to meet you, so naturally I listened in.”

“Piper!” her father said reproachfully.

“No matter, Father,” Piper said with an air of innocence. “I would have learned all about her anyway. Now I know what she is like, I will know how to better converse with her. Miss Annabeth, will you accompany me to get something to eat? I am very hungry.”

Without waiting for a reply, Piper grabbed Annabeth’s hand and towed her away, but not to the food table set up. She dragged her onto a balcony, propped her against the banister, and presently burst into laughter. Her laughter was so contagious that Annabeth joined her until the two young women were clutching their stomachs with laughter aches.

“May I ask why you are laughing?” Annabeth enquired, straightening.

“My father is so ridiculous,” she said. “He is always scolding me for things he knows perfectly well about just to attract intrigue about my activities.”

“If you do not mind my asking,” Annabeth said cautiously. “I read a story in the paper that you kissed a servant. Is that true?”

“Yes, of course,” Piper giggled. “The one thing the papers never need to exaggerate is me. Her name is Amelia Cartwright and I did it purely to spite my father. That is how he discovered that I am more interested in women than men. He was livid!”

And she burst out laughing again.

Annabeth smiled. Piper McLean was fun. Annabeth was very unaccustomed to fun, but she decided then and there that she ought to be in Piper’s presence much more often.

“But,” Piper snickered, a very unladylike sound. “If I had kissed a noblewoman in the stead of a serving girl, I would have been in ever so much more trouble!”

Then she stopped laughing very suddenly and stared very closely at Annabeth. “Can I trust you, Annabeth?”

“Of course,” Annabeth said instantly. “I will take anything you tell me to the grave.”

“Good.” Piper looked her up and down. “Would you like to hear why I do all the things I do?”

Annabeth nodded soundlessly.

“My father never pays any attention to me unless it is to reprimand me,” Piper said, for the first time quiet and subdued. “I want his attention, and the only way to gain this is to give him reason to reprimand me. I hope that, in time, he will grow used to paying attention to me and not just do so to rebuke me.”

“I am truly sorry,” Annabeth whispered. “Your father’s attention is not worth your time. There are plenty of other who will pay attention to you without prompting. Like me.”

“May I try my hand at something that will make my father truly irate?” Piper asked, the gleam back in her multihued eyes.

Annabeth nodded and opened her mouth to ask what, but before she could do so, Piper’s mouth was on hers.

Her mouth was soft and tasted of sweet oranges. Annabeth closed her eyes and returned the gesture. Piper’s lips opened under hers, but Annabeth pushed herself away before she suffocated from the wonder of what had just happened.

“Sorry if you are not as interested in women as I am,” Piper said belatedly.

“I am,” Annabeth said quickly. “And I would very much like to do that again.”

“As do I.” Piper grinned. “But let us spite my father and do it in his sight.”


	6. Day 6: 10 Years In The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarena world trip ten years after TLO.

“So what’s next, Miss Know-It-All?” Clarisse asked, sitting down on the bed and opening up her guide book.

“ _Ms._ Know-It-All,” Silena corrected. She unfolded the world map. “We should take a detour and go to Antalya. It’s a vacation spot in Turkey. It’s nice there.”

“Your dad?” Clarisse said skeptically.

“Aunt, actually,” Silena said. “My dad’s sister lived abroad and she invited me to her place in Antalya. Remember when I got pulled out of camp our last summer there? That’s where I went.”

“Oh.” The daughter of Ares let out the word in a breathy sigh. “But do we have enough money?”

“Right.” Silena blew a strand of black hair out of her eyes. “Well, we could skip Madagascar. I know you didn’t want to go, and frankly, I don’t either.”

“Great. But first, there’s a mostly intact temple to my dad I want to see. It’s in the city.”

Silena took and consulted the guide book. “It’s closing soon. We better get moving if we want to see it. Our plane leaves tomorrow and we have to get in the ice cream and swimming night too.”

“My beautiful OCD girl,” Clarisse grinned. She stood up again.

“At least this vacation seems to have done something for your temper,” Silena teased.

Clarisse screwed up her face and growled. “Let’s go, Princess.”

“You are too sweet.” Silena rolled her eyes and stood.

The two hurried out of the hotel and hailed a taxi. The driver got them there half an hour before closing and Clarisse tipped him an extra few euros. They got out and struck up a quick pace for the temple entrance.

“There’s a rumor among the Aphrodite kids that if you kiss someone in front of your parent’s temple, Tyche will bless you.” Silena took Clarisse’s hand and spun her around. “Want to test that out?”

Clarisse took her by the shoulders and brought her close. “Absolutely.”

Their lips met, and Tyche didn’t need to bless them. At that moment, they were the luckiest girls alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fluff I'm sorry.


	7. Day 7: Free Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pipabeth ghost and Seer AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: mentions of domestic abuse, mentions of death, coma, surgery complications, swearword (hell). Tell me if I missed a trigger, please.

There was a ghost behind Piper, and she didn’t want to meet its eyes. But its gaze bored into her like a drill, sending sharp pains shooting through her skull. _Traumatic brain injury_.

She was a victim of domestic abuse. Her stepmother had shoved her down the stairs. She hit her head.

Eventually, she couldn’t ignore it. Without turning around, she said, “Hello.”

“Hi,” came the reply. She was a teenager, sixteen. Piper could see her clearly: tanned skin, sharp gray eyes, sandy hair. She hated winter, but she loved hot chocolate. She had two little half-brothers. She had only been dead for a year. A year, a month, and ten days.

“What’s your name?” Piper asked. That was the only thing she couldn’t tell.

“Chase,” the ghost said. “Annabeth Chase.”

“James Bond fan?” Piper got off the swing and turned around. “I’m Piper.”

“My favorite was Casino Royale,” Annabeth said mournfully. “I read all the books, though. And saw all the movies. My favorite Bond was Roger Moore. But I can’t watch them anymore.”

“Why?” Piper asked, ready to break the news to her new companion that she was, in fact, deceased.

“No one I know every watches it, and all they play in the hospital is Dora the Explorer, who is lame.”

“Hospital?” Piper asked. Annabeth hadn’t died in a hospital. As far as she could tell, Annabeth had died cracking her skull at the bottom of the stairs in her home.

“Yeah, that’s where my body is.” Annabeth said it nonchalantly, as if she frequently told strange girls who could see dead people that her body was in a hospital.

Piper was shocked. “Your… body?”

“I’m in a coma,” Annabeth explained. “My guess is, my spirit got freed from my body and started roaming around.” At Piper’s shocked look, she said, “What, you don’t think I figured it out? Please. I got invited to give a lecture to students at Harvard. I can admit that spiritual stuff exists.”

Piper blinked rapidly. The only thing she could think to say was “I’ve never been visited by a coma patient before.”

“I’m the only one in walking distance from here,” Annabeth said, almost proudly. “Is it true that you can restore life to people?”

Piper yelped, so loudly that the old woman on the bench gave her a reproachful look. “Where did you hear that?”

“I chat with the graveyard guys,” she said matter-of-factly. “Thomas Rose knew a guy whose sister was an EMT who said that you brought your dad’s body and soul back together and brought him back to life. And she was Sensitive.”

“That was one time,” Piper protested. “I couldn’t lose my dad only a year after my mom! And _I_ nearly died. Bringing someone back is damned painful.”

“But joining a still-breathing body and a soul shouldn’t be that hard, right?” Annabeth asked eagerly. “Please? I want to see my dad and my brothers.”

Piper couldn’t stop what came next. “And your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, my dad wishes,” Annabeth laughed. “I’m gay as hell.”

“Same.” It was usually hard to get to know a spirit, but bonding with Annabeth came easily to Piper. “I guess I could try to bring you back.”

Annabeth hugged her. She was still warm, unlike all the other souls who had long since gone cold. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I’m at Hope Hospital.”

“The only one in walking distance,” Piper teased, and then she and Annabeth struck up a quick pace to reach the hospital before visiting hours were over.

When they entered, Piper whispered out of the corner of her mouth, “Who am I? I need to give a fake name to see you.”

“I have a cousin named Clarisse La Rue,” Annabeth said at normal volume. A skinny, pale boy with dark hair looked up and frowned. Then he left at the announcement “ _Doctor Winger, please report to room 309. Bianca di Angelo is having complications in surgery._ ”

Piper walked up to the desk. “Hi, my name is Clarisse La Rue. I’m here to see Annabeth Chase?”

The secretary raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Relationship?”

“I’m her cousin,” Piper said. To sell the lie, she said, “You can check under her relations and see.”

The woman pulled something up on her computer, read a few lines, and nodded. “Room 567.”

Piper took the elevator up to the fifth floor and Annabeth guided her to room 567. Annabeth was lying in the bed, hooked to heart monitors and breathing monitors and a bunch of other kinds of monitors.

“Here goes nothing,” Piper said aloud. Annabeth appeared to be too nervous to say anything.

Piper touched a single finger to Annabeth’s body’s forehead and clasped Annabeth’s spirit’s hand with her free hand. They both closed their eyes.

 _Please work, please work, please work_ , she pleaded of whatever gods were watching. _Please_.

Nothing happened.

Piper opened up her eyes and turned to face Annabeth. Their faces were inches apart.

“No,” Annabeth whispered. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Then she quavered, faded out, and disappeared.

And that’s when Annabeth Chase opened her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes my works for the 2016 PJO Femslash Week!


End file.
